One For the Money
by AnonymousBadger
Summary: Kyoko finds herself in a questionable position after giving Ren a hickey. Set during chapter 196, Lime.


The room spun and all she could see of her acting partner was the spinning of his hair. Her own hair flew into her face as she landed with her back to the plush bed. Tsuruga-san had surprised her, twisting them both so she was no longer on top of him, just as she had done earlier. Conscious of her delicate form, Tsuruga-san had put himself to the side of her with an arm under her head, trapping her right arm as he did so.

Setsu's face, already loose after what Tsuruga-san had said to her through Cain's lines, flew off entirely. Kyoko's shock was plain to see through all of Setsu's makeup. Tsuruga-san's face and body were inches from her, looming over her with all of his predatory grace. _Cain's face and body! Cain's predatory grace! _Kyoko corrected herself, her face switching back into Setsu's uninterested stare. Her inner Kyoko blushed at her own thoughts, but none showed on Setsu's face.

"Nii-san?" His face hovered above hers, intent. "What's wrong?"

"I don't intend to swear to God that I'll keep my promise, but I do intend to swear to you," Cain's small smile, the one that was saved only for her, only for Setsu, accompanied his words and Kyoko's heart melted, but she held on to Setsu's face.

"May I engrave it? The proof that we swore," Then he put one large finger on her chest, right where the swell of her breast began. "Here?"

For once, Setsu had the same reaction as Kyoko, not that was worried about her acting as Tsuruga-san's rough digit gently stroked the spot. The feeling sent shivers throughout her and her mouth opened just slightly, her back bowing as she unconsciously lifted her head towards him.

"While we're at it, I can teach you the correct way to leave such a mark." She realized he was serious when he began to slowly lower his head to her chest. She also realized she didn't know how to feel about that. Then his lips kissed the swell of her breast and she lost her grip on reality.

They were warm and smooth, and for a moment they just lingered there, then the sucking sensation began. Kyoko gasped. She felt like she was spinning again. She didn't know or care what her face looked like anymore, all her mind could think about was the painfully pleasurable feeling of Tsuruga Ren's mouth on her. She'd never experienced anything like it.

He was done much sooner than she would have expected, or wanted. It had taken her much longer to suck on his neck, but when he moved his head back and she saw the deep red mark she wondered at how long it had actually taken. The dull ache that remained at the spot didn't hurt so much as it reminded her how good it had felt. Thinking about it reminded her that she'd done something similar to Tsuruga-san's neck and a hot blush stole up her face.

Had he felt the same pain mingled with pleasure from her mouth? Was he feeling a melting pot of tingling, hot sensations low in his belly? She searched his face for the appearance of it but found nothing. Her spirits fell when she realized why. He was Cain Heel. It was Setsuka Heel that he did this to now, not Kyoko Mogami. She hadn't received a hickey from Tsuruga-san. Setsuka had just been taught how to leave such a mark by her beloved brother, that was all. She wouldn't find any of Tsuruga-san's thoughts on Cain Heel's face. They were just bodies acting out their roles. It was just acting. It didn't mean anything, just like the actor's kiss Tsuruga-san had told her about. Just like the ring in her lip. This was all fake.

Inner turmoil raged as Kyoko attempted to rein in her body. She felt dirty for allowing herself to feel pleasure amidst the scene. She felt as if she'd taken advantage of Tsuruga-san, taken advantage of her role to touch him, to take pleasure in him touching her. It was all wrong.

Ren watched as Kyoko went from sexy seductress to innocent girl to someone sad and hurt. Her face didn't show Setsu anymore. It was Kyoko's eyes looking warily away from him under all that makeup. It was Kyoko worrying her lip and looking for all the world like she was about to cry. _This was a mistake. _He shifted uneasily atop her, moving away as much as he could without removing his arm from around her shoulders. His mind rushed around a track of ideas for how to salvage the situation. The only conclusion he'd come to so far was that he absolutely did not want to let her go.

"Did I hurt you?"

Kyoko's eyes flew to meet Tsuruga's. That hadn't been Cain Heel's voice. That was the gentle, caring voice of her mentor. Her innards twisted. She'd broken character, and badly. If Tsuruga-san hadn't believed he'd hurt her she would be getting NG'd right now. If she said no he would surely sigh disappointedly. Maybe he would tell her she had to start over from the beginning. A shiver ran through her at the idea of another hickey. _I could say yes. _But she couldn't do that, she couldn't make her sempai feel bad just to cover up her own disgusting actions.

"No," she said, thinking fast as she watched Tsuruga-san's face. He still looked concerned. "I just thought, maybe," her mind raced. He hadn't sighed yet. There had to be something she could say. "Setsuka would have done something different," She flushed to match the pink tips of her hair. This was it, she'd figured it out. "When Cain said he would teach her, I think she would have been mad. I did the wrong thing. I'm sorry." Now they could discuss her failure. Tsuruga-san would ask why she thought that, they could talk about techniques for these kinds of scenes and everything could go back to normal.

"Oh, I see," Tsuruga's own mind raced. He didn't much agree with where it ended up, but he wasn't unhappy about it either. "Then let's try it again."

Kyoko was completely shocked and absolutely unprepared when Tsuruga's head lowered back down to her chest. Now his mouth found the swell of her other breast and sucked. Her head fell back into the comforter and a small noise she didn't know she could make left her mouth. Tsuruga sucked harder. It took a good deal of willpower for Kyoko to remember what she said she would do, what Setsu would do.

She raised her hand and put it to Cain nii-san's face to push him away. The sucking stopped abruptly. Cain gently licked the spot he'd just suckled and began kissing further down her breast. She ended up sliding her hand up his cheek, past his ear and into his hair, twisting her fingers into the fine dark strands. He nipped her breast one last time before his head lifted to look at her again. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were hooded.

"Was that more what you were thinking?" He asked, voice husky. Kyoko's face blanched. She was taking advantage of the situation again. She hadn't meant to. She'd been meaning to push him away, to get mad at him for using techniques on her that he'd learned with other women.

His eyes burned into hers, waiting for her answer. The throb of both hickeys on her chest felt so good, so right. She made a decision.

"No," she said slowly. Tsuruga's eyes blazed. "Can we try it again?"


End file.
